


No Trespassing

by aliensarerealcool



Series: Alois’ Adventures [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Blood, Gen, Injury, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensarerealcool/pseuds/aliensarerealcool
Summary: The wolf didn’t take too kindly to the ambush...





	No Trespassing

Alois was in quite a conundrum at the given moment; a werewolf had its clawed hand wrapped around the ghoul’s slim neck in an attempt to asphyxiate him.

The confrontation had started off as a misdemeanor; the lone werewolf had been passing through the vacant cemetery, unbeknownst to the actuality that a certain redheaded ghoul held a tenure for that land. The instinct of protection crept upon him, accompanied by a foreboding perturbation of being exiled.

Impulsively darting towards the menacing werewolf, the ghoul leapt onto the beast’s back, his slender limps wrapping around its neck and torso. The wolf didn’t take too kindly to the ambush, reaching behind his back, attempting to remove the varmint that had attached itself to his body.

Alois got a mouthful of fur as he bit down on the monster’s shoulder, his many pointed teeth penetrating the beast’s hide. Clenching his jaw, the trespasser let out a loud bay, whirling around abruptly, trying to remove the ghoul. Slamming his back against a tree, the beast pressed the ghoul harshly against the plant, repeating the action again and again. Releasing his jaw from the unnamed werewolf, Alois let out a cry of pain, his grip loosened and released, falling to the hard ground.

Bony hands grasped at the jicama vines that covered the grassy ground, angry eyes glaring at the wolf in front of him. A deep growl erupted from the ghoul’s chest, baring bloody teeth in a vain attempt at intimidating the massive beast. A large hand enveloped the ghoul’s neck, hoisting his scrawny body off the ground. Alois spat out blood onto the wolf’s face, releasing a humourless chortle as he felt the wolf tighten his grip around his neck.

“Damn marsupial,” the redheaded monster spoke loud enough for the animal in front of him to hear, his voice coming out hoarse. Scowling, the wolf’s fist connected with the side of Alois’ face multiple times, causing blood to rush out of his nose. Dropping the smaller male to the ground, the large monster kicked the ghoul a few times.

“Stay down,” the wolf snarled. Dark eyes watched as the ghoul heedlessly pushed himself off the ground, weakly holding his body in a fighting stance, an undaunted glint in his achromatic eyes.

The last thing his eyes saw before falling unconscious from the impact the werewolf’s clenched fist against his jaw was a vespiary falling from the branch of a tree, one of the many wasp nests that infested the cemetery.


End file.
